Batman discovers Sailor Moon
by Cassie Ruesch
Summary: Darien has been attacked and Serena finds him......and who is in the shadows?
1. Chapter 1

Batman meets Sailor Moon  
  
"What happened?" asked the police officer. "No one knows, or they are all to scared to talk," replied the other officer. "Who's apartment was it?" asked another cop. "A Mr. Darien Shields, he was attacked by someone, it was lucky someone found him in time." replied another cop. "Who called it in?" asked the first officer. "No one knows, they said they saw a girl run from the scene when they arrived, but no one knows for sure," replied the fourth cop. "You sure know a lot, were you one of the first ones here?" asked the third cop. The fourth cop just nodded. 'I was the lucky one,' he thought to himself.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Serena found Darien face down and he was bleeding badly. She ran to the phone picked it up and called 911 and she stopped the bleeding. When she heard the sirens she decided it would better if she left and pretended she had no clue anything had happened. The first cop she saw looked right at her as she ran by. Serena was watching in the shadows to make sure he got to the hospital.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
When she over heard the four cops talking. 'That's the one who saw me.if he sees me now he'll think I did it.' she thought and than she detransformed. And she turned and started to walk home. When she heard someone calling to her, so she turned to see who it was, naturally.  
  
The fourth cop decided to go home. He when he turned around he saw a girl walking away from the scene. 'She may have seen something,' he thought to himself. "Hey! Miss! Wait up!" he yelled. The girl turned to face him, just as he caught up with her. "Do you know what happened? Do you know who hurt this young man?" he blurted out. "I was just passing by when I saw the lights, and I was wondering what was going on, I'm sorry I didn't see anything, what happened? Who was hurt?'' the girl asked. "It's ok, a young man by the name of Darien Shields, he was attacked by someone, he was lucky someone found him in time," replied the officer. "Darien Shields? That's who was hurt?" the girl asked. "Yes, you know the man?" asked the officer. "I lied to you I was coming to see my boyfriend, when I saw all the cops I decided to just go home and call." she trailed off. Tears came to the girl's eyes. "What's wrong? Are you all right? Who's your boyfriend?" he asked. "My boyfriend is Darien Shields," she replied and she ran off crying. The officer started to follow but someone stopped him. "Leave her alone she's been through enough to night," a voice called from the shadows. "Who are you?" asked the officer. "Batman," replied the voice in the shadows. "What do you mean she's been through enough tonight?" the officer asked. "She found him, she didn't want to be caught up in the case, she has enough to deal with in life," he replied.  
  
********* TWO YEARS LATER *********  
  
Serena was walking down the street in Gotham, when she heard a scream, she ran to see who screamed and she jumped into a near by tree. 'Man am I glad that I'm a sensei cause I really don't think I be able to sneak up on them this quietly,' she thought to herself. She heard them talking.  
  
"You sold me out, now you're gonna have to die to for payment," replied the man who's back to her. "He made me! He said he'd destroy me if I didn't! You know how Batman is!" yelled the man who was on his knees begging for his life, the face Serena could see. "Yes I know but you should've known what I was going to do to you," replied the other man. "Look Thorn, He took my kid, I had no choice," replied the begging man. "He didn't take your kid. I took him, for insurance that you wouldn't talk and you did so now it's your fault, as soon as I press this button the boy dies," replied Thorn. "He played me! If I knew I wouldn't have talked you got to believe me!" yelled the man.  
  
'I have no choice! I have to save the boy, from what I hear, he'll die all because of Batman, I can't believe I actually thought he was a good person!' she cursed at herself, than a shot rang out, "You.I can't.believe.you would.kill your." replied the man before he died. Serena was about to transform, when the other man fell to the ground. The man that was killed got up, and took off a mask, and there stood Batman. "They'll never convict me, you're the only one here, and you'll have to appear in court," replied Thorn. "No I won't, I taped the whole conversation," replied Batman. 'Oh.he. goes around in different face like I do sometimes.' she thought. And she shakes her head and she jumped out of the tree and started to walk back to work. But all of the sudden she was grabbed. She was about to scream, but a hand went over her mouth. "Serena, don't scream, it's only me Batman," he replied. He took his hand off her mouth. "Give a girl a hart-attack, why don't you?" replied Serena. "Sorry, I didn't mean to," he replied. "How did you get into that tree?" he asked. "I jumped," she replied. "Very funny Serena, now tell me how you really did get into that tree and make a sound?" he asked. "It's my little secret," she replied. "Well I suggest you get out of here before he sees you, that's the last thing we need is for an eyewitness." he started but trailed off when he saw Serena had already left. 'She's faster than I am,' he thought to himself. Batman rewound the tape to listen to it, but it stopped right after he pressed play. 'What? It didn't record? Dang I'm going to have to get Serena to testify against Thorn, but I'll have to do it in secret so Thorn won't get a hold of her,' he thought to himself.  
  
Serena just about to walk into work when a man she had never seen before walked up to her. "Serena, right?" he asked. "Ya, why?" she replied after turning around. 'Oh boy, something must have gone wrong tonight when Batman was capturing the crime boss, Thorn,' she thought to herself. "May I have a couple of words with you inside?" he asked. "Sure, a couple of words I don't really have a lot of time or I'll be late for work, and I can't really be late again," she replied. "It's ok I've already talked to your manager he said you can be a little late for work today," he replied. "Alright," she said as they entered a building. They went to the top floor. And they entered a room. "Serena, I need you to do something for me," he started. "What do you need me to do?" she asked. "I need you to testify in court against Thorn," he replied. "How did yo-- never mind. But I can't, I'm sorry but I'm supposed to return home in a couple of days," she replied. "Serena I know for a fact that you are going to be staying in town and not going out of town or the country," replied another voice. "Batman, I should've known you would be here, look I've got to return home to pick up a few things than I'll be back, but I don't know how long it's going to take me to get all of the stuff I need," I replied. "I highly doubt that, Commissioner can you give us a few minutes alone?" asked Batman. "Alight but only a few minutes," replied the commissioner.  
  
"Serena, why won't you do this?" he asked. "Look Batman, I can't something might happen with Darien, he might wake up and I want to be there, you know that, I can't I just can't, I'm sorry," replied Serena. "I know this is hard for you, but no one knows there is a witness, the only people who do are me and the commissioner," replied Batman. "Are you serious?" she asked. "Yes, and know one will know until the day in court. Not even the attorney," replied Batman. "But what if someone does find out? What will you and the commissioner do?" she asked. "Well I have a friend, he has many different houses I'm sure he wouldn't mind, if you stayed in one of them," replied Batman. "Oh you mean, Bruce Wayne?" she replied. He nodded. "Only if you promise I if I have to go into hiding you have to but Darien in a safe place, cause they will go after him, to get to me," replied Serena. 'Like before,' she added silently to herself. "Alright I promise, I have a place already, to put him, where know one will ever find him," replied Batman. "Alright, but now I really have to get to work," she said. "Why you called in sick a few minutes ago?" replied Batman. Serena just rolled her eyes, "Oh, I did, did I?" she replied. "Yes, mainly because you're wanted at the hospital," replied Batman. And with that she dashed out the door and as she was running past the commissioner. Just than Batman walked though the door. "So I take it you convinced her to testify?" asked the commissioner. "Yeah, but not a word about her to anyone, I don't want Thorn's people to find out about her," replied Batman. "I give you my word as not only a cop but as a friend," he replied.  
  
Serena started running down the stairs, and thought 'This is going to take forever,' and she stopped and jumped up onto the next set of stairs. And she continued on to the floor her beloved was on. 'Thank goodness I'm a sensei, or I would've never made it down those stairs..' She thought to herself. And she took of down the street in at full speed.  
  
Serena made it to the hospital in less than ten minutes, (Faster than a speeding car! The hospital was over 20 miles away..) When she got to Darien's floor she walked fast to his room, to find him sitting up reading something. "Darien?" she said as she entered into the room. He looked up and smiled when he saw Serena. "I woke up a few minutes after you left for work, well that's what they said anyways, so how long was I out for?" he asked. Serena, just ran over to him, and hugged him he hugged her back. "Darien, I've missed you so much and I was so worried, what happened?" Serena asked. "First why don't you answer my question than I'll answer yours ok?" he purposed. "Darien, it's been two years," she replied. "Really? Two years? It felt way longer," he replied. (They are talking in Japanese) "Well...this is what happened the night I was attacked.." He started.  
  
******FLASHBACK******  
  
Darien opened his door, than walked in closed the door behind him, and locked it. "It's about time you got home Mr. Shields," replied a voice from behind him. He turned around to see who it was. "Can I help you?" Darien asked. "No, but I maybe able to help you Mr. Shields," the voice replied. "Oh and how can you help me?" Darien asked. "I can promise you that nothing will ever happen to you or you're girlfriend, if you do me a few favors," the voice called. "And just what would those be?" asked Darien. "I just need you to get some information for me," the voice replied. "I'm sorry, but I can't get any information for you," replied Darien. "And why is that?" the voice asked. "I don't work there anymore," Darien replied. "You're lying," replied the voice. "No, I just quit today," Darien replied. "Well than I really have no use for you than, goodnight," replied the voice. Darien could see him turn to someone else behind him and say something in English to another man, which Darien understood, "Kill him, and when your done go after his girl, and bring her to me." Darien ran into his room closed and locked the door, and ran and hid in his closet, and pulled out his communicator, he turned it on, "Someone, anyone come in," he whispered. "Serena's face came on the communicator, and she said, "What is it Darien are you in some kind trouble?" "Sere, I need you to do something for me, ok?" he whispered. "Ok, what is it?" she asked. "I need you to stay at home or go to Rei's or someone's I don't want you to be by yourself, ok?" he whispered. "Alright but Darien are you ok?" she asked. Just than there were shots fired and his room door fell down. "Yeah, I'm fine but just do as I say, ok?" he whispered. "Alright," she replied. "But I'm calling the scouts and we're coming over," she added. "No, Serena, Don't!" he started but than the closet door opened and he was taken out and thrown and when he hit the ground and dropped the communicator, 'Dang it,' he said to himself. 'Now, Serena is going to come here and find me like this, it's going to be so hard on her,' he told himself. Than one of the two guys that was there took out a gun out, and pointed it a Darien than shot it. Darien just had enough strength to get to the communicator and signal the emergency signal before he blacked out.  
  
A few moments later, Serena entered the apartment as Sailor Moon. She quietly walked though the all too quiet apartment. She saw the bedroom door, and ran into the bedroom and found Darien on the floor bleeding very badly. Serena stopped the bleeding, and called the ambulance while she stopped the bleeding. (Batman had arrived a few seconds after Sailor Moon and saw the whole thing, even saw her de-transform)  
  
******END OF FLASHBACK******  
  
"Oh, I see what happened, but do you know who it was?" she asked. "No, but I'd be able recognise the voice," he replied. "Um, ok, I can get some voice things from a friend," she said. "Who?" he asked. "Me," replied a voice from the window. "You know I hate it when you do that?" she said. "Sorry," he said. "No, your not or you wouldn't do it," she said. "She's got a point," replied Darien. Batman just glared at Darien. It didn't seem to bother him at all. "Darien, this is Batman, Batman this is my boyfriend, Darien," replied Serena. "Nice to meet you," replied Darien. "Like wise," replied Batman. "You said you could, recognize the voice if you heard it again?" he asked. "Yes, I have a good memory for right now," Darien replied. "Well as soon as you get out of the hospital we'll get started," replied Batman and on this note he jumped out the window.  
  
"Yeah, easy for him to stay, he has a place to stay," Serena replied dryly. "Oh, come now Sere, you shouldn't give up we'll find something," replied Darien. "By the time you're released I don't think so, if there hasn't been for the last two years and there is still isn't, what makes you so sure, that it'll just pop up out of no where?" she asked. "I don't know, I just have a feeling," he replied. "Oh, a feeling huh?" she replied dryly. "Serena, you really need to cheer up," he added. "I know, I'm sorry, but he always makes me so mad, because he never sticks around to finish a conversation, at least once, I would do just about anything to see him stay once," replied Serena. "Really now? He does that a lot?" he asked. "Yes, he does it all the time, and it's getting annoying if you know what I mean," she replied. (Meaning when sailor moon and tuxedo mask first met, he was like as Batman, not really, but you know the strong silent type).  
  
Little did they know that Batman was still outside. "Alfred?" he said. "Yes, Master Bruce?" he replied. "Would you please get two guest rooms ready? And tell Dick to met on the hospital roof as soon as possible," replied Batman. "I'll get right on it Master Bruce," replied Alfred.  
  
A few hours later.  
  
Batman was waiting for Robin on top of the hospital. "What is it Batman?" asked Robin when he got there. "We need to watch room 321, until he is released," Batman replied. "Why?" asked Robin. "He may be still in danger," replied Batman. "What happened? And why would he still be in danger?" asked Robin. "Remember two years ago? When a young man was shot in his apartment, and his girlfriend found him, in Japan and I had him moved here along with his girlfriend?" replied Batman. "Oh yeah, he finally woke up?" Robin asked. "The doctor said that the young man was very different from anyone he had ever seen in his entire life. Anyone would have died from a wound like the one he had, and he healed kind of fast to, and they have no clue why he was in a coma this long," replied Batman. "So why do you think he is still in danger?" asked Robin. "I listened in when he was telling his girlfriend what had happened that night," he replied. "I see, so you think that who ever shot him still wants him dead, right?" asked Robin. "And not only, does he want him dead but he wants his girlfriend," replied Batman. "I see, so it's my turn to stake out the room," replied Robin. "Yes, I have some work I have to do at the office, I'll be back before two a.m.," replied Batman. "And I need you to pick them up from the hospital, in the morning and take them back to Wayne Manor," replied Batman. "Call if you need anything," Batman added as he jumped of the building and jumped into his car and drove off. 'Well I could go introduce myself, but I think I'll wait' he though to himself.  
  
Robin jumped down and looked into the window. 'What in the world?' he asked himself. The door was blocked off, the bed was knocked over, and three guys were trying to knock down the bathroom door. "Alfred!" yelled Robin. "Yes, Master Dick?" he replied. "Get Bruce on the phone and tell him I need his help at the hospital!" replied Robin. "Already done sir, he's on his way," replied Alfred.  
  
Robin jumped threw the window and said, "Am I too late for the party?" One of the three men stopped and attacked Robin. The man though a punch Robin easily dodged it. Than when Robin had a chance he threw a couple of bunches, and knocked out the man and a second man came out of no where and attacked him.  
  
Darien hurried and grabbed Serena when the men entered the room, "Into the bathroom! Quickly!" he yelled, as he pushed the bed over. Serena and Darien made it to the bathroom safely. "Darien, let me transform into Sailor Moon," she begged. "No, Serena they will know that it's you," he replied. "Not likely," she replied. "What do you mean?" he asked. "I mean, you hide in the shower I'll transform and open the window so they will think that we left though the window and think that Sailor Moon came in threw it," she replied. "No, we'll wait for Batman," replied Darien. "He won't be here in time, please Darien, we have no other choice," she begged again. "Alright, while you transform I'll open the window and hide than you open the door and do what you got to do," replied Darien. "Deal," replied Serena. "MOON CRYSTAL POWER!!" Serena yelled. And a light engulfed her. Darien opened the window and hide in the shower.  
  
Sailor Moon opened the door, and hid behind it while the man fell into the bathroom. When he got up he ran over to the window. "Dang it! Mr. Thorn isn't going to like this," replied the man. "Who did you say?" asked Sailor Moon. The man turned around really fast, and saw a girl standing there. 'Man is she pretty! No wonder the boss wants her, that's her isn't it?' he asked himself. "Um.I said Mr. Thorn isn't going to like this," he replied. "That's what I thought," replied Sailor Moon. The guy went to grab her and tie her up but it didn't end up that way. He landed on top of her. Sailor Moon had her feet in between her and than man and she thought the guy off of her and he went flying into the room.  
  
"What was that?" asked Robin as the man went flying by him. And he looked towards the man that had hit the wall rather hard than looked back at the bathroom. And than a girl come out of the bathroom that was wearing something like a sailor suit, but with red boots with a crescent moon on them. "Need any help?" she asked. "No I got it from here," he replied. Than all of the sudden the girl screamed, "Look out behind you!" Robin turned too late to dodge, than the guy went fling into the door. Than Batman showed himself. "It's about time, you showed up," replied Robin. "Sorry, I got held up with a phone call," replied Batman. "So who's your friend?" he asked pointing to Sailor Moon. (Who was now gone) 'I know her from somewhere, I know I've seen her somewhere before,' Batman thought to himself. Just than Darien and Serena came out of the Bathroom. Serena smiled at Batman and Robin. "Thanks," she replied. "You're welcome," replied Robin.  
  
The next day Darien and Serena were packing the things that they did have there, to leave and than Dick walked in and asked, "Excuse Me, are you two Darien and Serena?" "Yeah, so what do you want?" she asked. "Be nice Serena, I'm sure he only wants to help," replied Darien. (He said in Japanese so Dick didn't understand). "Oh, shut up," she replied to him. And she turned back to Dick when he said, "Um, I'm here to ask if you would like to stay with Bruce Wayne and me in his manner until you are able to return to Japan." "Um, I'll get back to you in a sec," replied Serena. "What does he want?" asked Darien. "He wants us to stay with him and his friend in there manner, but we really don't have to I mean I don't want to," she replied. "Who's his friend?" he asked. "Um, Bruce Wayne, the richest guy in the country, and a rude one at that," she replied. "Sere, think about it, where else are we going to go? In all reality we have to till we get enough money to return home," he replied. "You're right," she mumbled. She turned to Dick. "Alright were ready to go," she replied. "The car is right out side, Bruce would've come himself expect he had some stuff at the office to do," replied Dick. "I understand, I'm sure we'll see him later tonight, or in the morning," she replied on their way out to the car. 


	2. Chapter 2 revised

The car ride to the mansion was a really long and quite ride. When they arrived a man named Alfred showed them to where they were staying. "Dinner will be ready at five," Alfred said as he left the two to unpack. After the two had unpacked they sat around talking. (Mainly Serena filling Darien in on the happenings that happened while he was out) When Serena got to the part about her having to testify against Thorn. He frowned, and said, "Sere, he's already trying to kill me just so he can get to you. I don't think this is very wise." "Don't you think I agree? But where are you going to go? And what is going to happen to everyone else if I don't?" Serena asked him. "I see you're point. Do you think Thorn knows who you really are?" Darien asked. Serena nodded and replied, "He shouldn't, unless he found out in Japan some how." Darien closed his eyes and said, "This is not good...nor will it end any better." Serena stared at him. Only if she knew how right he was.  
  
Batman sat there listening to what Serena and Darien were talking about. 'What did he mean when he asked her if Thorn knew who she really was?' he asked himself. 'He may not let her testify...he seems a little over protective.I wonder why?' he thought to her self. 'I should talk to them tell them that they need to be straight forward with me.so we can protect her better. I mean protect them both,' he added as he got up and left.  
  
Alfred went and grabbed the two new tenants of the household for dinner. When he entered the room he felt the tension between the two. "Dinner is ready to be served," Alfred said as he turned and left the room. Serena and Darien looked at each other then followed Alfred out the door and into the dinning room only to find it empty and only two places set. "Where is Mr. Wayne? Or Mr. Greason?" Serena asked. "They both had to work late tonight, and they both express there humble apologies," Alfred replied. "Humble my--- " Serena started but was cut off by Darien. "Serena!" Darien called. Serena stared at him blankly and then said, "WHAT?!?" Darien shook his head. Alfred just stared at the couple and smiled. 'I wish Master Bruce would find someone so he could act like this couple.maybe he'll learn a few things,' Alfred thought to him self.  
  
As soon as Alfred had left to bring out the food he was grabbed by batman. "Yes, master Bruce?" Alfred asked. "Where are they?" Batman asked. "They are in the dinning room waiting for dinner.are you going to ask them questions?" Alfred asked. "Yes," Batman replied. "Can't it wait till after they are finished eating?" Alfred asked. "No, but I will wait none the less. I think I'll join them as Bruce Wayne," Batman said as he disappeared. Alfred shook his head as he turned and entered into the kitchen.  
  
Serena stared at the table in front of her waiting for Darien to say something. Darien sighed and said, "Sere, I know none of this is your fault. I think we should call the out-". "No! Darien we can't!" Serena said cutting him off. "Sere, you need more protection then I can provide for you, it's the only thing I can think of to keep you safe and away from harm," Darien replied. Serena then looked at the floor and whispered, "Can't we just call the inners?" "No, they are not used to taking on humans...and the outers are," replied Darien. "Please don't make me call them. I don't want them to think I can't take care of myself," Serena replied. Darien got out of his chair and walked over to Serena, pulled out her chair and turn her head to where she was looking her in the eyes. Darien could see that tears we coming to her eyes. "Sere, love. They would never think of it that way. They would think of it as their duty, and most importantly. They will be doing something for a very beloved friend," Darien replied. Serena then flew into his arms and cried for a couple of minutes before she collected herself. "I'll call them as soon as I get a chance," Serena replied as Bruce Wayne came into the room.  
  
When Bruce Wayne came into the room he could tell there was something going on but didn't know what. He noticed that Serena crossed her arms over he chest and sent him a glare. "How are you doing this evening Miss Moon? And Mr. Shields?" He asked as he walked over and sat down at the head of the table. "I thought that you weren't coming," Serena replied coldly. Bruce smirked and replied, "I got out of the office earlier then I though I was going to," he replied. Bruce then stole a glance at Bruce Wayne and there was a look of confusion on his face. "I'm sorry, how rude am I? My name is Bruce Wayne," he replied offering his hand to Darien. (Yes, Batman/Bruce Wayne can speak Japanese and any other one I want him too).  
  
All through dinner Darien and Bruce chatted about current politics and other stuff that happened while he was in his coma. One thing that puzzled Darien is why this man would spend all that money in bring Serena and him to Gothum.  
  
"Mr. Wayne, can I ask you something," Darien asked. "What is it Darien?" Bruce asked. "Why would you bring Serena and me here to Gothum?" Darien asked. "When I was 3 years old my mother had another baby boy, not even two years later he was kidnapped. My mother and father never really gave up looking for him.around his sixth birthday someone called and told us that the people believed to have taken him died in a car crash and there was no motion if the boy with them survived," Bruce answered. "I'm not sure I understand," Darien replied "how did you link it to me?" Darien asked. "Well when I re-found the information I felt that if I began to look for you I would be successful," replied Bruce. "So you are my long lost older brother?" Darien asked. Bruce nodded. Serena sat there with stunned silence; she didn't know what to say, so she just stared with her mouth hung open.  
  
Serena couldn't believe that Bruce Wayne was Darien's older brother.true they did kind of look like each other but she still couldn't believe it. 


	3. Chapter 3

Serena couldn't believe that Bruce Wayne was Darien's older brother...true they did kind of look like each other but she still couldn't believe it.  
  
After dinner was finished Bruce asked if he and Darien could talk privately. "Only if I could use your phone," Serena replied.  
  
"There is one in the hall or the one in the room you two are staying in," Bruce replied.  
  
"Thank you and goodnight Mr. Wayne," replied Serena as she walked out of the room.  
  
Serena walked quietly and quickly to their room so she could call the outers. Before she opened the door she looked around to see if anyone was around that would here her phone call. After she entered the room she closed the door behind her and picked up the phone and dialed a number.  
  
Haruka had just turned off the TV and was about to head to bed when the phone next to her rang. She walked over and looked at the caller id and saw that the number belonged to Bruce Wayne. She raised her eyebrow and picked up the phone and said, "Hello?"  
  
"Haruka?" Serena replied.  
  
"Princess? Why are you calling from Bruce Wayne's house?" she asked.  
  
"It's a long story, do you have time?" Serena asked.  
  
"The short version please," she replied.  
  
"Well, Two years ago Darien was attacked, he has been in a coma...he woke up yesterday and Bruce is offering us a place to stay for awhile..." she paused.  
  
"The people who attacked Darien are still after him, and for some reason that I don't know they are after me," she finished.  
  
"What is the man's name that is after you?" Haruka replied.  
  
"Mr. Thorn," Serena replied.  
  
"We'll be there in the morning, Darien can stay with Bruce for all I care, but you are staying with us," Haruka replied.  
  
"But I don't want to leave Darien he just woke up!" Serena yelled.  
  
"I don't care! You called us now you are under our protection!" Haruka replied.  
  
"I'm not going to give upon this!" Serena yelled.  
  
"And neither am I you are staying with us no matter what!" Haruka replied.  
  
"I will not be-" Serena started.  
  
"Princess it is for your safety that you be protected around the clock, we can not impose on Bruce Wayne by staying there. We have a mansion there close by that we will stay in along with you. The prince may come if he wishes but I do believe that he will want to stay with Mr. Wayne." A new voice replied on the line.  
  
"Setsuna you knew about him?" Serena replied.  
  
"Why am I not surprised? Oh wait you are after all the time guardian...but my main question is why didn't you tell him?" Serena asked.  
  
"I was not allowed too, princess. As Haruka said we will be there in the morning be ready when we arrive," Setsuna said as she and Haruka hung up the phone.  
  
Serena sat on the edge of the bed and folded her arms across her chest and began thinking about how she was going to tell Darien. A few minutes after she had sat down there was a knock at the door. "Come in," she replied.  
  
Dick was walking by the room that Serena and Darien were staying in when he heard Serena yelling at someone on the phone in Japanese. After he heard her slam the phone down he knocked on the door after he heard her say come in he opened the door. When he looked at her he froze she was sitting on the edge of the bed with her arms crossed over her chest and she looked pissed.  
  
"Is everything ok?" he asked.  
  
"Does everything look ok?" she asked.  
  
"No, do you want to talk about it?" he asked.  
  
She sighed and said, "Why there is nothing you or anyone can do about it, can you tell Darien that I need to talk to him the next time you see him?" she replied as she moved off the bed and towards the closet.  
  
"Um...sure ok," Dick replied as he turned and left the room.  
  
As soon as Dick had left the room Serena began to pick her things so she could be ready for when the outers showed up in the morning, she left out some night cloths and some cloths for tomorrow. She then changed in to her night cloths and then began to get ready for the night.  
  
"Serena, is everything ok?" Darien asked when he walked into the room.  
  
He heard a sigh come from the bed. "Darien I'm going to be leaving in a morning," Serena replied.  
  
"What do you mean?" Darien asked.  
  
"I called the outers, they weren't too happy that I didn't call them sooner. And they'll be here in the morning, they said you could come to but we thought that you'd want to say with Bruce," Serena replied.  
  
"I don't want to be away from you Serena," he replied.  
  
"I don't want to be away from you either, but you just found your brother I can't ask you to leave him with out any explanations," Serena replied.  
  
"And what about you? You don't think that he won't want one from you?" he asked.  
  
"I never said he wouldn't but he wouldn't want one after he meets Haruka," she replied.  
  
"Well, he'll ask me after you leave and what am I going to tell him?" he asked as he walked over to the bed and sat down next to her.  
  
"I don't know...and I don't know why I'm even going to tell Batman when he finds out," Serena replied.  
  
"I think we should think about telling them the truth," replied Darien.  
  
"That maybe the only explanation, but let's try something else for right now. We'll tell them that I have some friends coming into town and they want me to stay with them while they are in town," Serena replied. 


	4. Chapter 4

"That maybe the only explanation, but let's try something else for right now. We'll tell them that I have some friends coming into town and they want me to stay with them while they are in town," Serena replied.  
  
"Serena he may not go for that, he'll ask how they can protect you because you know that is the reason that you are here," he replied.  
  
"I don't know, we could just leave that up to the outers," Serena replied.  
  
"Well when are they going to arrive?" Darien asked.  
  
"They just said that they'd be here in the morning, I'd guess about ten in the morning," Serena replied.  
  
"I'll come with you," Darien replied.  
  
"I thought we decided that you would be staying here with your brother," Serena replied.  
  
"No, you and the outers decided that not me," he replied.  
  
"Darien, you need to stay here with you're brother," Serena replied.  
  
"Why? I want to be with you," he replied.  
  
"And I want to be with you, but you don't know how long you'll be able to spend time with your brother," Serena replied.  
  
"I understand," he replied.  
  
"Let's just stay with each other tonight, and then we'll visit each other whenever we get a chance alright?" Serena asked.  
  
"Ok, just let me get ready for bed," Darien paused. "Do you think we should let Bruce know that you're leaving in the morning?" he asked.  
  
"We can wait till the morning before they arrive," Serena replied. Darien nodded as he turned and walked into the bathroom.  
  
-Meanwhile-  
  
"Where are they staying again?" Thorn asked.  
  
"They are staying with Mr. Wayne, it is believed that Batman arranged it along with the commissioner," one of his men replied.  
  
"I wonder why he set that up. Do you know if he still has that tape?" Thorn asked.  
  
"Well we think we got the right tape, but there is nothing on it," another of his men replied.  
  
"You don't know if you got the right tape?" Thorn yelled.  
  
"It was the only tape there," replied another.  
  
"Then indeed it is the right tape, but you say there is nothing on it?" replied Thorn.  
  
"It was blank," the man replied.  
  
"Then why are they still pressing charges if they don't have the evidence against me?" he asked.  
  
"Maybe there was a witness?" a man called out.  
  
"Who said that?" Thorn asked.  
  
"I did," a man in the back raised his hand.  
  
"What is your name?" Thorn asked.  
  
"Alan Malone," the man replied.  
  
"Well Allen whatever gave you that idea?" Thorn asked.  
  
"Because I saw him talking to someone that night," Alan replied.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Thorn asked.  
  
"Well because I wasn't sure that it was a person and in away I'm still not sure, it just fits," Alan replied.  
  
"Well I'm putting you in charge of finding out if there was a witness and if there was I want you to make them disappear," Thorn told him.  
  
"Yes, sir," he replied as he walked out the door.  
  
"If he completes this he is going to get your job," Thorn replied as he turned to his next in command.  
  
"But what if I finish my task first?" the man asked.  
  
"Then I'll make a spot open for him," Thorn replied.  
  
-The Bat Cave-  
  
"Hey, Bruce were you able to find out what was said on the phone call to make her so upset? Dick asked as he reached the computer that was in the bat cave.  
  
"Yes, she is leaving in the morning to stay with 'the outers' whatever that means, and she wasn't too happy about it...but that's not the worst thing," Bruce replied.  
  
"What's worse?" Dick asked.  
  
"Thorn knows that there is a witness, doesn't know who it is yet," Bruce replied.  
  
"That's not good, how are we supposed to know when she's being attacked if she isn't going to be here?" Dick asked. "And we can't make her stay if she doesn't want to," he added.  
  
"She doesn't want to but she has no choice, and to answer you're last question simply we bug her and her things," Bruce replied. "But what I really want to know is why they called her princess and who they are referring to as 'the prince'," Bruce added.  
  
-The next morning-  
  
"Serena time to wake up breakfast time," Darien whispered in her ear.  
  
"No, I don't want the night to end," Serena replied as she turned away from him and closed her eyes tight.  
  
"That still doesn't mean it won't happen. Its 8:30 and the outers will be here soon," Darien replied.  
  
"Don't remind me," she replied as she started to get up.  
  
"Oh Come on Sere, it's not as bad as you are making it," Darien replied.  
  
"Shows you what you know," Serena mumbled under her breathe.  
  
"I'm sorry did you say some thing?" Darien replied.  
  
Serena sighed and said, "No Darien I didn't say a thing." She walked into the bathroom and shut the door.  
  
'Now, I can sneak out the window before Darien or anyone else knows I'm gone...' Serena thought to herself.  
  
"Sere, darling I hope you are not planning on going out the bathroom window, because you know that Haruka is most likely there waiting," Darien called from the other side of door.  
  
"Damn," Serena said under her breath.  
  
"You both know me too well," Serena replied as she came out of the bathroom.  
  
"Yes we do," Darien replied as he walked over to her and hugged her. "Everything will turn out just fine, you'll see love," he added.  
  
"I know that it will, but I want it to be fine now I just want to be with you," Serena replied as she hugged him back.  
  
"I do too love I do too," Darien replied as he kissed her forehead.  
  
They stood there for a few moments in each others arms when there was a knock at the door. "Come in," Darien replied as he released his hold on her.  
  
"Mistress Serena has some guests down stairs," Alfred said as he came into the room.  
  
Serena scrunched up her nose and said, "Please just Serena, or even Sere."  
  
"Yes, Mistress Serena, they are waiting for you in the study," he replied as he began to take her things down stairs.  
  
Serena sent him an evil glare, sighed and replied, "I'm never going to get anyone to call me by my name am I?"  
  
"I guess not love," Darien replied he walked down the stairs and to the study with her.  
  
"Hime!" Hotaru yelled as Serena walked into the room.  
  
"Hotaru? What are you doing here? I thought that only Haurka and Michiru where coming," she replied.  
  
"Oh, well I bet you know where Haurka-papa is and Michiru-mama is in another room talking to Bruce Wayne," Hotaru replied.  
  
"Darien you where right," Serena replied as she looked back at Darien. Darien just smiled at her and squeezed her waist when as he hugged her from behind. Serena just smiled and leaned back into his arms and sighed.  
  
'I don't want to leave you, I just want to stay in your arms forever,' Serena sent Darien. 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, everyone!  
  
Sorry that it's taking along time, but I've recently been in a really bad car accident and I've just now able to sit up and write...I'm trying some thing new out...no chapter under 1,000 words? Is that ok? Well I need all of you to do me a favor and vote for the stories that I should keep updating...:  
  
Batman Discovers Sailor Moon (this one)...  
  
Smallville Mets Sailor Moon until Further notice... (smallville/sm)  
  
Moon Crater Lake... (the pretender/sm)  
  
Moonlight... (walker texas ranger/sm)  
  
Jarod and Serenity... (another pretender/sm)  
  
Serenity mets JAG... (JAG/SM)  
  
And my Untitled... (Harry Potter/SM)  
  
I do not own batman, sailor moon, or any other show mentioned in these stories. Thank you for reading and those of you who review...thanks...if I don't get any then I know what story to stop...thanks...  
  
Sydney Parker  
  
Sydneyparker02@yahoo.com if you have any questions...  
  
Recap:  
  
"Darien you where right," Serena replied as she looked back at Darien. Darien just smiled at her and squeezed her waist when as he hugged her from behind. Serena just smiled and leaned back into his arms and sighed.  
  
'I don't want to leave you, I just want to stay in your arms forever,' Serena sent Darien.  
  
"Where is Setsuna?" Serena asked as she pulled Darien closer to her.  
  
"She's taking care of someone," Hotaru replied with a smirk.  
  
"Do I even want to know who?" Serena asked.  
  
"Um...maybe later, but not at the moment," she replied.  
  
"Koneko, I really thought that you'd go out the window," replied a voice from behind them.  
  
"I was going to but Darien caught me before I got to even open the window," Serena replied as she glanced behind her at Darien.  
  
"You are no fun," she told Darien as she crossed the room and slightly bowed to Darien and Serena.  
  
"Stop that!" hissed Serena.  
  
"Certainly, Serenity-hime," she replied as she stood to her full height.  
  
Serena sent her a glare and after a few seconds she sighed as Bruce, Dick, and Michiru entered the room.  
  
"Serenity are you ready to leave now?" Michiru replied.  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be," she replied as she turned around and faced Darien. 'I'll miss you,' she sent to him.  
  
'I'll miss you too, my love,' he sent back as he bend his head down and gave her a light kiss on the lips.  
  
"I'll see you soon," she whispered in his ear as she drew herself away from his arms and walked over to Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru who were standing by the door.  
  
Darien watched Serena walk out the door, get into the car and drive out the gate to an unknown destination.  
  
Darien sighed and said to himself, 'Now for the questions to begin.'  
  
'I'm here for you my love,' Darien heard Serena tell him through there link.  
  
Darien turned and walked back into the house and looked around and noticed that no one was around so he took his chance and ran up the stairs to what used to be his and Serena's room, but now it's his room. He shut the door and leaned against it and sighed while thinking, 'I'm only delaying the inevitable.'  
  
"Where is Serenity?" came a voice from the shadows.  
  
Darien froze when he recognized the voice, "How are you still alive?" he asked when he found his voice.  
  
"It doesn't matter all that matters is that I'm alive and I want what is mine," he replied as he started to step out from the shadows.  
  
"She was never yours in the first place, she never loved you like that," he replied.  
  
"Maybe not but she will learn to after all, she is going to be MY queen and not yours dear Prince Endymion, for I fear that you will not live to see the evening," the man replied as a ball of light started to form in his hands.  
  
Serenity was sitting in the back seat of the car when she felt her heart tighten in her chest. "Stop! We have to go back Endymion is in Danger!" she yelled.  
  
'Princess we are not to interfere with this battle, he needs to find his power in the golden crystal,' replied a voice in her head.  
  
'Pluto what do you mean?' she asked.  
  
'I am watching him, princess, I will protect him, but he needs to win the battle by himself, you can not interfere if you wish for him to live,' Pluto replied.  
  
'Can I help him at all?' she asked.  
  
'Only lend him the encouragement that he needs to win, my princess,' she replied.  
  
Tears fell from Serenity eyes and she looked back towards Bruce Wayne's mansion. 'Be careful my love, I can not help you in this battle, but know that I will always love you,' she sent to him.  
  
'Be careful my love, I can not help you in this battle, but know that I will always love you,' Darien heard in his head from there link.  
  
'I will not let you down my love, I will win,' he sent back as he transformed into the Prince of Earth, Prince Endymion.  
  
"We will take this fight elsewhere, there is no need to involve innocent humans in this battle," replied Prince Endymion.  
  
"Why I'd say you'd taken a liking to these mortals," the man replied as he smirked.  
  
Endymion's eyes that were as dark as the deepest oceans got even darker as he struggled to keep his temper in check. "You will lose this battle Diamond, and then you will leave Earth and never return," Endymion replied in ice cold voice that would send shivers down anyone's spine.  
  
"I'm shaking in my boots," he replied as he advanced on him.  
  
Endymion then grabbed his arms and pinned him to the wall and whispered into his ear, "I said we are going to take this some place else no one needs to interfere." After that they both disappear and reappear in a forest not to far from the house.  
  
Bruce was sitting in his office when he heard something or rather someone get slammed against the wall upstairs. 'Damn it! How did they get in with out me knowing?' he yelled at himself as he ran up stairs and into Darien's room only to see that it was empty. The room had looked like a war zone. 'What happened here?' he asked himself as he looked around. He turned sharply and ran down to the bat cave and re-wound the security tape and watched the scene unfold before him.  
  
**Security Tape**  
  
Darien opened the door and leaned on the door and sighed and he looked worried.  
  
"Where is Serenity?" a voice called as it cut through the silence of the room. [Bruce noticed that Darien had froze in his spot when the voice appeared and looked like he had seen a ghost.]  
  
"How are you still alive?" Darien asked the man.  
  
"It doesn't matter all that matters is that I'm alive and I want what is mine," replied the male voice as he started to step out from the shadows.  
  
"She was never yours in the first place, she never loved you," he replied.  
  
"Maybe not but she will learn to after all, she is MY future queen and not yours. Prince Endymion, I fear that you will not live to see the wedding," the man replied as a ball of light started to form in his hands.  
  
Darien had a look of deep concentration as he fell to one knee. A light engulfed him and was replaced by a man who looked like Darien expect that this man was wearing black and silver armor and had a sword on his left side.  
  
"We will take this fight elsewhere, there is no need to involve innocent humans in this battle," replied the new man.  
  
"Who would've thought that the almighty Prince Endymion of Earth has taken a liking to these pathetic mortals," the man replied as he smirked.  
  
Endymion's eyes that were as dark as the deepest oceans got even darker as he struggled to keep his temper in check. "You will lose this battle Diamond, and then you will leave Earth and never return," Endymion replied in ice cold voice that would send shivers down anyone's spine.  
  
"I'm shaking in my boots," he replied as he advanced on him.  
  
Endymion then grabbed his arms and pinned him to the wall and whispered into his ear, "I said we are going to take this some place else no one needs to interfere." After that they both are surrounded by a golden light and when the light fades away both men are no where to be seen. 


End file.
